Les rêves des nains
by SillyLand-Ambassador
Summary: Tout le monde trouvait ça mignon que Kili parle dans son sommeil quand il était petit, à commencer par son grand frère... Mais en pleine expédition, ce n'est plus tout à fait la même chose.
1. Chapter 1

_Bon bas, comme d'habitude, j'aimerais bien mais l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, tout comme les personnages qui sont  
la propriété de feu Tolkien... QUI A OSE... Non, je ne le dirais pas, mais qui ne mérite pas d'avoir eu ces supers perso pour mieux les massacrer ! Enfin, heureusement que nous au moins on est là pour ratrapper le tir... *****_"Non mais je vous jure..."_ part en grommelant*****  
_

**_Ce qui au début ne devait être qu'une petite fic où l'innocent Kili passe en fait pour un gros pervers à faire des rêves... (ne raconte pas tout maintenant !) s'est transformée en une mini série à laquelle je devrais ajouter un couple ou deux (peut-être même plus si vous aimez et que j'ai de l'inspiration ! ^^) En espérant que vous apprécierez ! _**

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-o Oo-oOo-oOo-

**Les rêves de Kili**

_Tout le monde trouvait ça mignon que Kili parle dans son sommeil lorsqu'il était petit... Mais en pleine expédition, ce n'était plus vraiment la même chose, ni l'avis de tous. _

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et seul un nain était encore éveillé malgré l'heure tardive.

Balin faisait son tour de garde et se retourna lorsqu'il entendit un petit bruit sourd venir du camp. Il tendit l'oreille et reconnu avec peine la voix de Kili. Il pensa se rapprocher, voir si tout allait bien mais celui-ci, semblait-il, dormait à poings fermés, roulé en boule près de son frère. Ce fut alors en souriant qu'il se remémora le bon temps où il veillait sur ces garnements et c'est avec amusement qu'il se souvint de cette petite habitude : depuis qu'il était petit, Kili avait tendance à marmonner dans son sommeil. Tout le monde avait pu le remarquer et tous trouvaient alors cela adorable, même si tous pensaient qu'il avait cessé en grandissant. Au matin, ce fut avec attendrissement qu'il confia a quelques anciens de la troupe que le petit semblait finalement avoir gardé cette habitude, ce qui se confirma le soir suivant.

En effet, alors que Bofur scrutait la nuit, les petits bruits s'échappant de la bouche de Kili reprirent, réveillant son frère à côté de lui. Celui-ci s'inquiéta tout d'abord mais, lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ce qui se passait, la joie put se lire sur son visage. Enfant, Fili avait plusieurs fois essayé de comprendre ce que disait son frère dans ces cas là mais n'avait jamais compris un traitre mot de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la charmante petite tête brune. Et puis, avec le temps, cette fantaisie était passée et tout le monde l'avait à peu près oublié... Mais peut-être que cette fois-ci il arriverait à décoder les marmonnements de son petit frère...

Hélas, ce furent surtout des soupirs qui s'échappaient de ces lèvres auxquelles il était suspendu et cela fit rire Bofur et ceux qui s'étaient quelque peu réveillés aussi, tandis que le blond se résignait à ne jamais rien savoir de ce que rêvait son cadet...

Jusqu'au jour, ou plutôt la nuit, où Fili fut de garde. Ce soir là tous jouissaient d'un sommeil libérateur et régénérant, mais surtout bien mérité après une rude journée de marche. Balin se retourna, à demi-réveillé et encore comateux, et perçut les petits bruits et soupirs qui s'échappaient de la bouche du plus jeune de la troupe. Dans un sourire endormi, il voulut replonger dans ses propres rêves lorsque, pour la toute première fois, un vrai son, bien audible malgré sa faiblesse sonore, parvient à ses oreilles.

- Fili...

L'ancien professeur sourit. Il rêvait de son frère, quoi de plus adorable ?

Un autre soupir, plus fort cette fois, franchit ses lèvres, accompagné d'un autre "Fili", qui sortit plus fort cette fois, et que même le concerné parvint à entendre. Il se retourna, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, un sourire énorme lui fendant le visage, lorsqu'un gémissement sonore s'échappa de sa bouche, faisant froncer des sourcils d'incompréhension à plusieurs nains qui s'éveillaient doucement aux bruits.

- Mhhh... Fili...

Pour le coup, le blond se retourna bien vit et fit comme s'il n'entendait rien alors que des gémissements de plus en plus équivoques semblaient gagner en puissance de l'autre côté du camp.

- Ah... Fili... Oui...

Les derniers qui n'étaient pas encore réveillés le furent bientôt – a part peut-être Oïn – alors que Kili gémissait et suppliait de plus belle son frère imaginaire qui semblait lui faire subir la plus douce des tortures. Et plus personne ne trouvait ça charmant.

- Mhhh oui...

Fili était mortifié. Depuis quand son si mignon petit frère était-il si dépravé ?

- Mhhh Fili !

Rouge de honte, celui-ci continuait à faire mine de ne rien entendre alors que quelques nains commençaient à s'agiter. Bientôt, des cris commencèrent à s'élever en même temps que des protestations, émanant surtout de Dori qui ne voulait pas que son cher petit Ori n'entende cette dépravation obscène.

- C'est pas bientôt fini oui ? Que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour le faire taire !

- Mhhh, Fili plus fort... Ah... Oui... Fil **-BONG- **

Le jeune rêveur n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin qu'un grand coup de pied de Dwalin lui percuta le dos, le réveillant instantanément en se relevant.

Tournant la tête à droite puis à gauche, il ne perçut que le bruit de calmes respirations et vit plus loin la silhouette de son frère qui veillait l'air de rien, de dos.

Perturbé et ne comprenant pas pourquoi lui-même avait si mal à la colonne vertébrale, il se recoucha, retombant bien vite dans les méandres de ses rêves si agréables et ô combien inavouables. Heureusement que personne ne les connaissait...

Le lendemain, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de se retrouver devant une compagnie de très mauvaise humeur - à part quelques uns qui trouvaient ça drôle et un totalement sourd qui riait de l'être, même s'il aurait bien voulu pouvoir un peu écouter - et avec de grosses cernes sous les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Fili ? Demanda-t-il discrètement à son frère. Pourquoi tout le monde semble m'en vouloir ce matin ? J'ai fait quelque chose de particulier hier soir ?

Essayant de paraître le plus normal possible – et surtout le moins gêné qu'il put – son frère tenta alors de le rassurer en lui disant que tout allait bien, même si intérieurement, lui-même se posait beaucoup de questions. Ainsi, c'était donc de ça que son innocent petit frère rêvait depuis toutes ces années ?

Balin avait remarqué le trouble de l'ainé et, une fois le plus jeune parti vaquer à ses occupations, léger et de très bonne humeur - se récoltant quelques regards mauvais au passage sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive – s'approcha de celui-ci afin d'avoir une petite conversation.

- Qu'as-tu donc mon garçon ? Tu sembles bizarre depuis ce matin. _*en même temps, qui ne le serait pas en entendant le nuit passée son frère faire un rêve ultra-érotique sur soi ? *_

- Hum...

Hésitant entre lui confier le fruit de ses réflexions et nier, il tenta mollement :

- Je ne vois pas de quoi...

- Allons, allons pas de ça avec moi voyons. Je te connais depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir quand tu me mens, surtout quand c'est aussi mal fait que maintenant.

- Haaa...

Ne relevant pas la pique qui l'avait quand même un peu vexé, le jeune nain, vraiment perturbé par cette histoire céda :

- C'est juste... Je me demande depuis quand Kili... Et il semble normal avec moi pourtant... Je ne comprends pas...

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que ça te fait ?

- Que mon frère... ?

- Fasse des rêves sur toi, oui.

- ... Je ne sais pas... Je devrais être dégoûté mais... Je ne le suis pas. Et puis, depuis ce matin, je le regarde et... Enfin, je veux dire, depuis ce qui s'est passé hier soir, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et... Je crois... Je crois bien que... Ça ne me dérange pas qu'il fasse des rêves comme ça sur moi. Et même... Ça me fait plaisir. Termina-t-il dans un souffle.

Balin soupira pour la forme, satisfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et lança rapidement avant de s'en aller :

- Tu sais, si ton frère a toujours la même attitude envers toi, c'est parce qu'il t'a toujours vu de la même façon.

Le jeune guerrier ne sembla pas comprendre et l'ancien lui fit donc un regard qui sous entendait très fortement "de la même façon que cette nuit" qui laissa un Fili rouge comme une tomate avant de timidement sourire et rejoindre son frère en courant.

Semblant avoir pris très à cœur la remarque de son ancien professeur, Fili passa toute la journée à courtiser un Kili qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles. Un petit mot doux par ci, un geste tendre et un peu osé par là, si bien que, lorsque enfin ils décidèrent d'établir le campement, les deux frères déguerpirent dès qu'ils le purent dans les bois afin d'enfin réaliser tout ce que le plus jeune avait pu rêver et plus encore.

Et ce soir-là, tous purent remercier Balin et ses merveilleux conseils qu'il pouvait se mettre là où ils pensaient, et même Oïn ne manqua rien de la partie.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-o Oo-oOo-oOo-

L'idée d'un soir où je laissais mon esprit vagabonder à d'agréables "n'importe-quoi" juste avant de m'endormir... Hé oui quand le cerveau est plus filant et ramollo que du gruyère passé au micro-ondes, c'est là qu'on tire de bonnes idée ! ... Enfin, j'espère, après, c'est vous qui me direz si la nuit me porte bien conseil ^^ Ah et je ne savais pas trop non plus quel Rating mettre donc au final, je me suis dit "Allez, zou, tu mets T au cas ou et puis on n'en parle plus !" J'espère que ça convient. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt si vous voulez une suite !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Voici donc la petite suite des rêves des nains, qui je dois l'avouer me font tous bien rire... Après, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, j'adooore leur faire ça ! ^^ Donc voili-voilou la p'tite suite pour une certaine personne à qui je l'avais promise... En espérant que ce Dwori te (et vous, autres lecteurs/trices adoré/es ! ) plaise et à bientôt pour d'autres (niark-niark-niark, parce que oui, j'en ai encore d'autres en tête bien évidemment ! )_**

_Malheureusement depuis la dernière publication, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent toujours pas (c'est peut-être mieux pour la survie de tous... Quoi que**. -ne voyez surtout rien à votre encontre dans ce point en gras monsieur Tolkien !- ***sarcasme évident*) donc ces p'tits bébés sont toujours la propriété de feu Tolkien et de Peter Jackson que je porte toujours pour le moment dans mon cœur (on verra par la suite si ça sera toujours le cas ou pas...) et moi je m'amuse juste avec eux à faire ce que tout le monde veut voir dans le film ^^ (ou pas mais il serait bien plus drôle comme ça ) et sans toucher une seule petite pièce pour ça. Que de générosité de ma part de le faire gratuitement, n'est-ce pas ? ^^ _

_*ok, ok, j'arrête et je m'en vais...* _

_**Bonne lecture, en espérant que vous apprécierez tous et toutes !** _

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-o Oo-oOo-oOo-

**Les rêves d'Ori**

_Dwalin arrive pour chercher leur carnet de voyage que Thorin réclame... Et tombe à la place sur autre chose._

Ori se tenait quelque peu à l'écart du groupe, écrivant tranquillement dans un vieux cahier tout en fredonnant un petit air, complètement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait.

Ainsi, trop concentré sur sa tâche, il n'entendit point le plus grand nain arriver et sursauta lorsqu'il le vit devant ses pieds, impressionné et tentant de cacher le rougissement de ses joues qui ne tardait jamais à apparaître à chaque fois que le guerrier se trouvait aussi proche de lui.

- Thorin veut les cartes que tu as sur les plaines qu'on va traverser.

- Hein ? Euh, ou-oui, bien sûr Monsieur Dwalin... Bafouilla le jeune nain en tentant de cacher contre lui ce qu'il était en tain d'écrire à l'instant.

Glissant sa plume entre les pages de l'ouvrage, il se releva prestement en lâchant ses précieux papiers et alla chercher ce que réclamait le combattant, pressé de se retrouver seul à nouveau car, même si c'était autours de lui que tournaient l'essentiel de ses pensées, être confronté à l'objet de ses rêves n'était pas le plus agréable pour le scribe qui avait toujours peur de se dévaloriser devant lui ou pire encore (car on ne peut jamais prévoir le pire).

Étonné le voir partir si vite, le grand nain ramassa ce qu'il prit tout d'abord pour ce qu'il était venu chercher avant de l'ouvrir et de ne commencer à lire par réflexe.

Lorsqu'il l'aperçut en revenant, son précieux livre dans les mains et le visage toujours aussi fermé, Ori ne put que courir à lui en l'avertissant :

- Non, ne lisez pas cela c'est juste mon journ... al... personnel.

La phrase avorta dans la gorge du rouquin alors qu'il se rapprochait, plus rouge que jamais, de son amour secret qui ne pipait mot.

Soudainement absorbé par sa lecture, celui-ci ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du texte qu'il tenait et dont il saisissait des bribes telles que :

_Rêve de la nuit dernière : Dans les bras de qui me serra fort, ses lèvres contre mon corps, sa bouche descendant lentement alors que je gémissais... tandis qu'il mordillait... Ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui soupirer de continuer... m'embrassa sauvagement avant de... alors que je faisais plus de bruit encore que Kili..._

Refermant le livre dans un bruit mat qui fit sursauter le jeune nain, qui se croyait alors totalement finit, le fier guerrier se pencha de toute sa haute stature vers le jeune Ori qui calculait sur quelle distance il parviendrait à fuir avant que le nain ne le rattrape afin de le massacrer. Aussi fut-il abasourdit lorsqu'il entendit la voix rocailleuse et profonde du guerrier prononcer avec un sourire qu'il aurait juré entrevoir :

- Même si j'en aurais bien envie, évite de crier plus fort que Kili ; je n'aimerais pas que tes frères accourent afin de mettre fin à mes jours.

Ori, plus gêné que jamais, tenta vaguement de contester tout en bégayant mais Dwalin s'empara aussitôt de ces lèvres hésitantes qui se faisaient trop désirer à son goût.

Dans sa tête, le raisonnement "_ai déjà pensé à Ori + il a rêvé que je lui faisais des choses = Ori est à moi, je peux lui faire ce que je veux _" était déjà assimilé et il entendait bien le faire savoir au plus vite à son cher petit nain qu'il trouvait plus qu'attirant, surtout lorsqu'il semblait aussi impressionné et rougissant devant lui.

Celui-ci sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui alors que le guerrier le prenait dans ses bras musclés afin de pouvoir approfondir le baiser auquel il répondait maintenant avec la témérité du rêveur éveillé ne voulant pas que ça s'arrête.

Ils semblaient maintenant bien décidés à rivaliser avec les deux héritiers, même si une réflexion parvint tant bien que mal à se frayer sans l'esprit du jeune Ori à leur pensée :

- Thorin... Ses cartes...

- Qu'il vienne les chercher lui-même s'il l'ose.

Et, trop heureux à cette réflexion, bien qu'ayant encore quelques scrupules, le jeune scribe se laissa emporter par son guerrier, espérant seulement que leur roi n'arriverait pas alors qu'ils se montreraient enfin respectivement combien ils s'aimaient, à la façon naine, c'est à dire par des démonstrations toutes plus physiques les unes que les autres.

Car le plus âgé avait très envie de faire plaisir à son aimé et comptait bien le lui faire savoir le plus vite possible.

Et Ori ne refuse rien à Dwalin.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-o Oo-oOo-oOo-

_Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Dois-je continuer ou filer me cacher ?_

_Bon, j'avoue que celui-là était moins long que celui des deux frères, mais je ne savais pas si je devais un peu développer, quitte à changer de rating... Et finalement, je laisse ça à votre esprit pervers. (Après, si vous voudrez, je pourrais toujours, une fois tous les p'tits couples finis, vous présenter des p'tites scènes mimi -ou moins innocentes ^^- si vous en aurez toujours envie...)_

_La review est votre amie (et la mienne aussi ! ) parce que, vous savez, j'adore savoir ce que vous pensez de mon travail (il faut vraiment que j'arrête de publier au lieu de réviser mon contrôle de latin !)._

_Bonne journée/après-midi/soirée/nuit(...) à vous et à bientôt pour un prochain rêve à réaliser ! (je me sens un peu l'âme d'une marraine fée à dire ça quand même... ^^)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voici donc la suite du rêve des nains avec un couple trèèès connu mais qui marche si bien... **_

_**Petit truc simple qui j'espère vous plaira et que j'ai mis super longtemps à écrire bien qu'il soit assez court. Pardon ! **_

_**Ce que j'adore voir Bilbo tout paniqué et ne s'avouant pas qu'il est accro à Thorin ! Et l'italique, pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas, c'est quand il se parle à lui-même... Ce qui fait un peu Gollum des fois, pardon... ^^  
**_

_Alors, encore une fois, tous les p'tits perso ne sont là que pour votre bon plaisir mais ne m'appartiennent pas donc... Je ne fais que jouer avec ! Muahaha ! Et Tolkien et Jackson n'ont rien à y redire apparemment ! (qu'ils se manifestent donc ! ^^) _

_**En tout cas, j'espère que vous aprécierez car j'en ai bavé pour l'écrire celui-là ! ^^** _

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-o Oo-oOo-oOo-

**Les rêves de Bilbo**

_Bilbo se met à maudire les deux héritiers (et n'ose pas pour les autres, par sympathie et peur de se faire massacrer) lorsqu'il se met à faire lui aussi des rêves le mettant dans tout ses états sur le fier roi sous la montagne... _

- Bilbo... Montrez-moi votre visage...

Le souffle saccadé et le corps en sueur, le hobbit écarta timidement ses bras dans lesquels il se cachait pour tourner son regard vitreux vers son roi nain, fier et magnifique, resplendissant au dessus de lui alors qu'il lui susurrait de nouveau à l'oreille :

- Allons mon cambrioleur, montrez-moi combien vous aimez ce que je vous fait... Criez pour moi Bilbo...

Bilbo n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait beau se tourner et se retourner, il n'y avait rien à faire.

Et ses pensées qui ne le laissaient jamais en paix ! ... Surtout depuis quelques temps en réalité.

Car son insomnie s'était déclarée lorsqu'il avait fait pour la première fois un rêve contenant le roi des nains.

Oh, si au début tout cela avait été des plus respectables, ces derniers étaient rapidement devenus moins chastes et c'était donc chaque matin le rouge aux joues et la tête encore pleine de pensées dépravées qu'il évitait de croiser le regard de glace de Thorin qui lui, semblait le chercher le plus souvent possible.

Bien sûr, tout cela était de la faute des deux impossibles princes nains qui ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que s'exhiber le plus possible, et aussi celle...

_Hum, non, pas eux..._

Déglutissant rapidement, il passa sur Ori, qu'il appréciait, et Dwalin, qui l'effrayait bien trop pour qu'il ne se risque à critiquer l'un ou l'autre sans sentir sa vie en très grand danger. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'eux non plus n'étaient pas en reste dans la raison pour laquelle il était de plus en plus troublé et fatigué.

Car dorénavant, il n'osait plus dormir, et cette habitude avait si bien prit que désormais, il lui fallait des heures entières pour parvenir à se satisfaire d'une nuit courte et agitée - bien entendue encore une fois contrariée par ceux qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie dans le noir - .

Raaah, qu'il avait été idiot de laisser son côté Took le convaincre d'aller se perdre dans une aventure ! Tout cela était de sa faute, jamais son côté Baggins ne se serait risqué dans une telle folie, et maintenant, il en payait le prix fort. Il lui apprendrait à celui-là à repointer le bout de son nez ! Non, maintenant, seul le côté respectable se montrait, et il était bien gêné désormais.

Et comme chaque nuit depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, le pauvre hobbit finit par s'écrouler de sommeil en maudissant une dernière fois le Took et passant une nuit des plus perturbées et trop pleine d'émotions pour son petit cœur.

- Allez vous bien Bilbo ? Questionna avec un sourire innocent le petit Ori en s'asseyant à côté du cambrioleur le lendemain.

- Hum... Oui. Tout va bien Ori, pourquoi en serait-il autrement ?

- Alors pourquoi tenez-vous toujours votre petit déjeuner à la main alors que tout le monde a finit depuis une bonne heure ?

- Comment ?

Il n'était pas dans l'habitude d'un hobbit d'oublier la nourriture présente devant lui, surtout quand celle-ci semblait aussi rare que dans une aventure.

- Vous savez, reprit doucement le jeune nain, si quelque chose vous tracasse, vous pouvez m'en parler, je saurais le garder pour moi.

Voyant au loin le guerrier plus qu'effrayant lui tenant lieu de compagnon les regarder avant de reprendre une conversation avec l'origine de tous ses troubles -le magnifique roi des nains- , le semi-homme eut quelques doutes sur le fait que leur scribe n'irait pas confier tout cela à sa moitié, mais finit par rassurer le candide nain à côté de lui :

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi. Les hobbits sont robustes et têtus et ce n'est pas un petit problème de rien du tout qui viendra à bout de Bilbo Baggins.

_Pas un problème du genre très bien fait de sa personne, avec un charisme fou et... Tais-toi Bilbo !_

Le jeune nain sourit donc. Quoi que puisse lui avoir fait leur roi, cela ne saurait tarder à se résoudre, il le voyait bien.

La journée de marche débuta donc et, alors que le camp fut installé pour la nuit *hé oui, une journée de marche, ça passe vite et il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter mis à part que notre cher Bilbo a encore maté Thorin et s'est lui-même choqué par ses pensées peu respectables*, il fut désigné pour aider Bombur à préparer le souper, bien que son regard ne ne perde assez souvent vers o_h, Thorin qui était si majestueux et combien il en jetait à donner des ordres, ses séduisants cheveux bruns au vent et son...Haaa... _

Ce fut donc bien naturellement que tous les nains se mirent d'accord - à l'exception d'un seul qui resta en dehors de la confidence – et que malencontreusement * hum hum * Bilbo butta contre le pied de Bofur qui, mine de rien s'en alla en sifflotant alors que Thorin s'effondra sur lui par un discret croche-pied de Dwalin.

En plus du poids qui le comprimait littéralement au sol, cette position lui rappela subitement tous ces rêves qui lui causaient le plus grand trouble et ce fut rouge comme une tomate et couinant qu'il protesta en se tortillant comme il pouvait :

- Humph, mais... Mais poussez-vous !

Ça lui apprendrait à ne pas regarder où il posait ses grands pieds velus ! Il retiendrait la leçon ! Et bien sûr, tout le monde faisait comme si de rien était autours d'eux ! Sales nains !

- S'il... S'il vous plaît, redressez-vous ! Ordonna le cambrioleur, cramoisi et détournant le regard.

- ...? Qu'avez-vous Bilbo ?

- Rien, je suis juste écrasé par votre royale personne.

_Raaah, fichu côté Took, ne pouvais-tu pas te taire ?! _

Étrangement, loin de se vexer, ledit roi en profita pour prendre son temps et examiner la figure du hobbit qui commençait à vraiment étouffer pour le coup.

- Vous êtes rouge... Êtes-vous gêné ?

- Pourquoi je le serais ? Sérieusement, je ne vois aucune raison de vous fuir, surtout lorsque vous êtes affalé sur moi et que du coup... _Tais-toi Bilbo ! Maintenant ! _

- Mais continuez, je vous en prie.

Ses yeux de glace le fixaient et le cambrioleur faisait tout son possible pour ne pas paraître aussi dégoulinant et bavant devant ce spectacle qu'il ne l'était à l'intérieur en ce moment.

- Je vous rappelle que vous m'écrasez toujours en plein milieu du camp et que tout le monde peut voir...

- Voir quoi ?

_Raaah, fichu roi nain ! Lui aussi ne pouvait pas se taire et juste se relever ?! A croire que tout le monde était ligué contre lui ! _

Inspirant un grand coup, le semi-homme asséna une dernière phrase qui, il l'espéra, ferait enfin bouger ce nain de malheur qui trouvait encore le moyen de lui taper la causette dans une telle position :

- Cette trop forte et soudaine proximité me met mal à l'aise voyez-vous et me rappelle trop de souvenirs communs fictifs que j'essaie d'ôter de mon esprit.

Pour le coup, le nain ne s'y attendait pas et se releva bientôt avant d'aider l'autre à faire de même. Seulement, le pauvre eut un peu peur lorsqu'il vit une petite lueur s'allumer dans le regard de Thorin et préféra s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible comme il savait si bien le faire.

Cependant, il ne s'attendait alors pas à une riposte face à ses paroles.

_Ah, bravo au côté Took, vraiment ! _Ne put que pester le pauvre hobbit en constatant les dégâts qu'il avait encore provoqué.

Car maintenant, le roi semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le fixer dès qu'il avait le dos tourné. Il sentait son regard et saisissait parfois celui-ci sur lui, le faisant s'enflammer de l'intérieur - et sûrement de l'extérieur aussi - et surtout, ses nuits étaient de plus en plus agitées, ses rêves emplis de soupirs, de gémissements étouffés, d'une chaleur insupportable et plus que tout, de cette sensation bizarre au creux du ventre qui lui faisait comme si l'un des gigantesques feux d'artifices de Gandalf explosait.

Et ces maudits nains qui faisaient tous comme si ne rien était...

Hé bien très bien, il relèverait le défi et montrerait ce que vaut un hobbit qui se respecte !

Un ballet de coups d'œil, regards saisis au vol débuta alors, chacun épiait l'autre à la dérobée et, lorsque leurs yeux avaient le malheur de se croiser, c'était à qui le soutiendrait le plus... Et, il fallait bien l'avouer, le pauvre Bilbo échouait toujours alors lamentablement et courait faire quelque chose de très important qu'il se souvenait lui avoir été confié par tel ou tel nain, selon l'inspiration.

Mais cela était dit : jamais un Baggins ne se laisserait prendre au jeu d'un roi nain _ô combien magnifique..._

Non ! Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'égare. Son côté Took en avait suffisamment fait pour tout le reste de sa vie, maintenant, il agirait en Baggins et tout rentrerait bientôt dans l'ordre ! Un peu de discipline bon sang !

Il réussirait à montrer au roi nain combien il lui était égal et que le voir ne lui faisait pas le moindre effet...

Seulement, ses rêves lui semblaient toujours plus réels et indécents, le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sérieusement sentir et bientôt, notre cher hobbit fut à bout de nerf et fuyait bien lâchement dès qu'il le pouvait, le plus loin possible du nain.

Mais voilà ce qui aurait dû être sa dernière idée car, plus il se dérobait, plus l'envie d'avoir l'autre se dessinait dans leurs deux esprits, et surtout dans celui de Thorin.

Il voulait savoir pourquoi celui-ci le fuyait ainsi même si un début de réponse germait dans son esprit depuis assez longtemps maintenant.

Et lorsque, une fois enfin, ce dernier réussit à le coincer, le hobbit se grandit le plus qu'il pu et lui répliqua, essayant de paraître digne possible :

- Je n'ai presque plus peur de vous, ça ne vous servira à rien d'essayer de m'effrayer pour me faire parler.

Ce qui eut apparemment le don d'encore plus attiser sa curiosité si cela fut possible.

Et bravo. Franchement, merci au côté Took de l'avoir fourré dans un pétrin pareil.

Car maintenant, lui non plus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la silhouette majestueuse et faisait tout pour passer le plus de temps possible hors de vue du nain pour mieux se délecter de sa vue, mais cependant rivalisait de couleur avec Ori dans ces moments là, en finissant toujours, bien entendu, par se faire attraper.

Simplement, Thorin sembla se lasser d'attendre que son hobbit se décide à faire un premier pas et, ce fut juste après un souper, entre deux conversations, que le roi nain saisit au vol sa proie avant de l'embrasser fougueusement d'une manière dont le cambrioleur avait seulement rêvé et qui ne pu que se faire emporter, sous le regard discret et amusé de toute la troupe qui pensait un énorme "enfin !" .

Lorsqu'il se détacha de lui, le semi-homme encore pantelant dans les bras, il dévoila l'un de ses si doux et franc sourire en avouant :

- J'ai eu un instant peur que tu ne me frappes avant d'encore fuir en courant.

Ce a quoi, plus rouge que jamais, Bilbo répondit en poussant une sorte de grognement et se cacha dans ses bras alors que l'autre rit et le dégageait pour l'embrasser de nouveau en se promettant de se délecter de ce cher hobbit maintenant qu'il était définitivement sien.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-o Oo-oOo-oOo-

Voilà, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous aura plu et que l'attente valait le coup... Et puis, même si non, vous pouvez toujours me laisser une p'tite review pour me dire ce qui vous a plu ou déplu ! :)

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver "assez" rapidement cette fois ^^

A bientôt mes p'tites loutres !


	4. Chapter 4

_**Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard... Vraiment ! J'essaye pourtant mais c'est si dur d'arriver à un texte qu'on peut publier pour de vrai car il nous plait... Enfin, voilà quand même, j'espère que ce p'tit Nofur vous plaira et je vous fais de gros bisous ! **_

_Bis repetita, les perso ne sont touuujours pas à moi (j'aimerais tant !... Mais en un sens, ils le sont quand même ! Muahaha ! ) et je ne me fais pas d'argent ni rien sur le dos de leurs "créateurs" initiaux. Promis._

_**Bon, bas je voulais faire un truc mimi mais je ne sais pas vraiment si ça l'est resté ou pas... J'adore ce couple mais il y en a si peu en sur eux en français ! Je me suis beaucoup amusée et j'ai beaucoup hésité sur qui serait le plus gêné des deux ! En espérant que vous aimerez !**_

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

**Les rêves de Bofur**

Bofur était en ce moment même perché dans un arbre, sifflotant et de bonne humeur comme d'habitude. Hors de portée de vue de quiconque, il effectuait sa cueillette du jour, même si certains, pour ne pas dire la plupart, rechignait dessus dans la troupe.

Cependant, un bruit attira bientôt son attention en bas et il cessa de bouger et de fredonner dans sa barbe sa chanson naine lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'approcher.

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ?

Il se détendit lorsqu'il aperçut alors Fili et Kili qui venaient dans sa direction.

C'est bon, ce n'était qu'eux... Seulement, son soulagement ne fut que de courte durée alors qu'il comprenait ce que venaient faire les deux héritiers dans ce coin isolé.

_Non, pitié... _ fut la seule chose que le pauvre nain parvint à penser alors que les deux autres se chuchotaient en riant des mots doux et luxurieux à l'oreille.

_Non, non, je ne veux pas voir ça... _

Néamoins, les deux autres, loin de se douter qu'un de leur compagnon était dans les très proches parages, commençaient déjà à s'en donner à cœur joie alors que le malheureux Bofur se bouchait les oreilles et les yeux en les maudissant tous les deux et s'apitoyant sur le pourquoi étaient-il venus juste à son arbre. La forêt n'était faite que de ça, elle n'était donc pas assez grande, ils n'auraient pas pu en trouver un autre ou quoi ?!

_Je ne veux pas entendre non plus ! _

Seulement, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que les deux se cachaient, se pensant seuls et se fichant absolument désormais de tout ce qui les entourait et ce fut donc avec une patience extrême et une gêne absolue que le pauvre nain du rester perché jusqu'à ce que les deux maudits frères ne soient enfin calmés et ne repartent comme ils étaient venus, toujours riants et se collant l'un à l'autre comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas assez touchés juste à l'instant.

Le fabriquant de jouet attendit assez longtemps dans son arbre, pétrifié, choqué et préférant savoir les deux autres au loin avant de redescendre mais il du mettre très longtemps car il finit par voir débouler près de son refuge un nain qu'il n'était pas fâché de voir - contrairement aux deux autres la dernière fois - : Nori.

Soupirant de contentement en l'apercevant, celui-ci releva la tête à ce son et rit alors qu'il l'apostrophait :

- Ah, vous êtes là ! On commençait tous à s'inquiéter de ne pas vous voir revenir. Fili et Kili n'ont réussit à attraper que deux lièvres, avez-vous eu plus de chance ?

Bien sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient avoir attrapé que ça avec le peu de temps qu'ils avaient eu pour vraiment effecteur leur tache !

- Hum, on peut dire ça...

Puis il regarda autour de lui et se demanda un peu comment il avait fait pour monter jusque là et surtout, comment ferait-il pour redescendre maintenant.

- Besoin d'aide ? Fit l'autre en souriant, trouvant assez comique la situation dans laquelle s'était mis son compagnon de voyage.

- Hum... Ça devrait aller... Si j'y vais doucement et... Waaargh !

C'était alors qu'il avait trébuché et que ses mains n'avaient rencontré aucun endroit où s'accrocher. Le pauvre avait donc fait une bonne chute et seul Nori avait pu l'amortir en se faisant littéralement écraser.

_Des mains avaient alors glissé sur son corps, puis, lentement, il avait senti un souffle s'aventurer tout le long de son corps alors qu'il ne se souvenait pas être sans vêtements... Des lèvres avaient alors commencé à doucement courir sur sa peu, faisant hérisser les fins poils qui le recouvraient... Et finalement, ivre de plaisir et d'impatience, il saisit cette bouche qui le taquinait tant lorsqu'elle se décida à arriver à son visage, et ce fut en soupirant qu'il quémanda : _

_- Nori... Plus... Je veux plus..._

Lorsqu'il ouvrit d'un coup en grand ses yeux, le bavard de la compagnie ne vit alors que la tête du voleur au dessus de la sienne. Il supposa que sa dégringolade avait du le sonner quelques instants et qu'il était toujours en un seul morceau grâce à ce dernier qui arborait une figure à la fois anxieuse et quelque peu amusée. Et c'est alors qu'il se remémora le rêve qu'il venait de faire à l'instant, sentant bien évidemment son visage le brûler tout en ne désirant à l'instant que se cacher n'importe où hors de sa vue, gêné à l'extrême.

- Ça va ?

- Mhhhg...

- Tu es resté évanouit pendant à peu près cinq minutes tu sais. Il semblerait qu'en plus du fait que j'ai bien amorti ta chute, ne je ne sois un confortable matelas sur lequel tu semblait te plaire. Mais tu ferais mieux d'aller voir Oïn, on ne sais jamais. A moins que tu ne préfères que je ne m'occupe de toi...

A ces mots et aussi au tutoiement soudain du nain, le pauvre Bofur écarquilla les yeux alors que son visage redoublait de couleur et qu'il bafouillait en se remettant debout :

- Je -hum- je vais très bien, ne vous en faîtes pas pour moi, ce -hum- c'était juste une mauvaise chute et...

Cependant, à se relever trop vite et presque sans aide -l'autre n'ayant pas vraiment eu le temps de l'aider correctement -, le pauvre ne s'était pas soucié du fait qu'il était encore sonné et Nori dû donc le soutenir afin qu'il ne n'écrase pas un nouvelle fois au sol - une fois était grandement suffisant.

- Tu as besoin d'aide tu vois ! Allez, je vais t'aider, restes juste tranquille et on va te remettre d'aplomb en un rien de temps. Appuies-toi sur moi.

Ce fut de mauvaise grâce que celui-ci obtempéra et clopin-clopant, tous deux rentrèrent jusqu'au camp.

- Oh Nori, tu l'as retrouvé ! Mais... Vous êtes tous les deux dans un état !

- Ce n'est rien Dori, Bofur s'est juste dit qu'il serait drôle de jouer à l'elfe et d'aller chercher de quoi manger dans les arbres.

Cela fit rire des nains tandis que le voleur aida l'autre à rejoindre Oïn avant de se faire lui aussi ausculter par celui-ci sur ordre non-discutable de son frère aîné. Bofur en profita pour réfléchir, et surtout se remémorer ce rêve très spécial qu'il venait de faire sur son camarade et auquel il ne semblait plus pouvoir songer que le rouge aux joues.

Car celui-ci incluait des choses qu'on ne pouvait partager qu'avec une personne, et il se doutait quelque peu du fait que sa récente entrevue avec les deux frères ne lui ait inspiré quelques dépravantes pensées.

Il s'avéra finalement qu'il n'avait rien, Nori avait bien fait son travail d'amortisseur et le second nain n'avait d'ailleurs lui-même écopé que de quelques bleus... Qu'il ne sembla pas se lasser d'exhiber le soir même et le jour suivant, ainsi que celui d'après, au grand damne de Bofur qui ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de lorgner sur lui comme un merle sur un vers trèèès appétissant et ô combien sex...

_Ok, là, on se calme... _

Définitivement, Bofur se sentait perdu, plus personne ne pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour lui... Car à chaque fois qu'il repensait à Nori, ses rêves -qui bien sûr s'étaient répétés et même enrichis- l'accompagnaient et il lui semblait alors que tous, et plus particulièrement le concerné, semblaient alors savoir à quoi il pensait.

- Alors, on fait de mauvais rêves ces temps-ci ?

Le nain sursauta alors que son "sauveur" s'asseyait en riant à côté de lui et s'étira de tout son long avant de passer ses bras derrière leur banc-tronc d'arbre.

- Je ne vois pas...

- Ce n'est pas à cause de moi j'espère ? J'étais si dur que ça la dernière fois ? Ajouta-t-il hilare alors que l'autre ne pouvait que bafouiller en démentissant.

- Hé bien, aurais-tu perdu ton légendaire sens de l'humour ? Tu es beaucoup plus bavard d'habitude !

- J-je... Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que, enfin... Bas... Voilà quoi.

- Un-hum... Tout ça et plus encore...

- Mais...

Alors, le gentil nain prit la seconde initiative de la conversation et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Tu sais, si tu me racontes tes rêves, je te raconterais les miens... Et qui sait si ça ne nous ferait pas envie...

Puis il se leva, lui fit un clin d'œil et laissa un Bofur rouge comme une écrevisse qui, après un instant où toute pensée avait déserté son cerveau, s'était levé en hâte afin de suivre son sauveur en lui criant de l'attendre.

-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-oOo-

_Voilà, j'espère vraiment que l'attente a valu le coup... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! _**  
**

_A bientôt pour le prochain, la petite surprise de la série... _

_Bisous mes loutres (et savourez vos chocolats de l'avent !) _


End file.
